


Two truths and one tale

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Flirting, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out Isak Valtersen, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shy Isak Valtersen, Smol Isak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak ends up in Eva's cabin for a Kosegruppa's New Year's Eve Party.And begins the new year with a new boyfriend.





	1. Fredag

**Author's Note:**

> i *had* to post a Chirstmassy fic.
> 
> the story will be updated daily.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Isak could not believe that he had accepted Vilde’s proposal: spending the whole weekend of New Year’s Eve, from Friday to Tuesday, in Eva’s cabin for Christmas: completely isolated from the world, being surrounded by the Christmas spirit that he loathed _and_ without his best friends.

 

When he said yes, he thought that his best friends would be coming. But Jonas was going to Mallorca with his parents, Mahdi had found a job for his holidays and Magnus was away visiting his sister in Berlin.

 

So that meant that he’d be alone with Vilde, Noora, Eva, Sana and Chris. He’d have dropped out, but he didn’t have any better plans for Christmas, so he decided that he’d go.

 

On Wednesday he found out that he wasn’t the only guy that would attend the “event”: two of Sana’s brother’s friends were coming. Isak couldn’t understand why they’d do that.

 

“So you won’t be on your own with girls,” Vilde explained to him in the corridor during the break between their lessons.

 

“You think I can’t be on my own with girls? That I need guys”? Isak said. He tried to close the door of his locker.

  
“No, but this way you won’t have to share a bed with any of us. Mikael and Even said they were fine with sharing with you as well.”

 

“They don’t even know me.”

 

“Then you can make new friends. See you on Friday!”

 

FREDAG

 

And that’s how Isak found himself with his suitcase in the street with Noora. Eskild wished them to have a good weekend, like a father would when their kids go to a summer camp. Eva’s mother had offered herself to take them to the cabin, and Sana’s mother was taking Sana, Chris and the two other guys. Isak had forgotten their names.

 

The forest was all covered in snow and the lake by the cabin was frozen. It was a bit difficult to make it there, with the amount of snow that had fallen during the night, but they finally arrived. The others hadn’t yet.

 

“Should we wait inside?” Vilde ask.

 

“I mean, if you don’t want to freeze, we probably should,” Noora replied. Eva’s mother honked and waved before leaving.

 

“It’d be better if we enter now and prepare the fire,” Eva said as she opened the door.

 

Once they had left their luggage in their respective rooms, they prepared the fire and waited for the others by the fireplace, covered in blankets. Isak couldn’t lie, the whole atmosphere was cosy.

 

“So,” Vilde said, “I’m going to send you the schedule.”

 

“The schedule?” Isak frowned.

 

“Yes, basically the Christmassy activities we’re going to do!”

 

Isak was about to reply when everyone’s phones buzzed. He unlocked his to find Vilde’s schedule.

 

** Christmas at Eva’s cabin **

 

Friday – Arrival and games to get to know each other. Decorating the cabin

Friday evening – Cookie time! Baking competition and eating cookies together

 

Saturday morning – Ice-skating on the lake (if it’s frozen enough)

Saturday evening – Party!

 

Sunday morning – Probably hangover

Sunday evening – Drinking hot chocolate while watching “Love actually”

 

Monday – New Year’s Eve!!

 

Tuesday – Cleaning with a hangover. Coming back to Oslo

 

“How are we supposed to ice-skate?” Isak asked. It was the most appealing ‘activity’ on the list.

 

“Eva has enough ice skates for all of us,” Vilde said. In that moment, someone rang. “It must be them!” The girl stood up and shrieked when she saw Sana and Chris at the doorstep, even if they had seen each other on Thursday. The two other boys stood behind them and the sound of a car engine roared behind them.

 

The group entered the living room, where the rest of the girls and Isak were sitting, covered in blankets. The two boys, Even and Mikael, greeted the girls with a hug. Mikael greeted Isak and then the blond one approached Isak with a smile and shook his hand.

 

“Even,” he said with a deep voice.

 

“Isak,” he muttered back, completely mesmerized.

 

Isak had seen Even before, in one of Vilde’s Kosegruppa meetings, but never talked to him, nor noticed that he actually was that gorgeous. There was no way to deny it. Isak had finally accepted that he was gay and very much liked boys, and even came out to his friends a few months ago. Would he ever try something with Even? Hell no. Would he appreciate the views he had the whole weekend? Hell yeah.

 

He was tall, lean, with beautiful blue eyes and his cheeks were rosy due to the cold outside, which made him look adorable. His hair was on point, he looked like a Norwegian version of Elvis Presley, and his smile was full of confidence, which Isak lacked of, and warmth. When he smiled to Eva, two dimples showed on the corner of his lips. Also, perfect body and butt. He couldn’t complain.

 

Fuck.

 

And he was supposed to spend the weekend and _share beds_ with this (probably straight) Nordic God?

 

“Should we start with the games I’ve prepared?” Vilde said, interrupting Isak’s thoughts. The girl took a few Santa hats from a bag, one for each of them.

 

“Do I have to put that on?” Isak groaned from the sofa he was lying on.

 

Vilde smiled, “Of course, Isak! It’s part of the Christmas spirit!” He wanted to roll his eyes, “ _Fine_.” He put his hat on; after all, everyone had done so.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Even said with his Santa hat. Fuck, he looked cute.  Isak was about to move and sit to leave some space when Even grabbed him from the ankle. “It’s fine, you can have your legs over my thighs.”

 

_Oh my fucking God._

Even sat and placed Isak’s legs, covered in a blanket, over his thighs. When they started playing, the older boy began, unaware, caressing Isak’s legs with his big hands. Isak couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

 

They were playing two truths and one tale, and somehow it seems like Vilde thought she got pregnant from William and it wasn’t a lie. Eva’s lie was also good, and almost all of them believed it. Even’s, on the other hand, sucked.

 

“My ex-girlfriend has one leg missing because she stepped on a mine,” he said.

 

Isak snorted. “You’re such a bad liar.”

 

Even laughed, bringing his head back and looking at Isak with wrinkles around his eyes. “Me? I’m the master of lies. You’d never notice if I lied to you.”

 

“You just can’t be serious,” Isak said with a roll of eyes.

 

With a stern look, Mikael whispered, “He is.” Vilde gasped and covered her mouth, while Noora looked at the two boys in pity.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sor—“ Isak started, but the two boys started laughing.

 

“It wasn’t true,” Mikael said, and Even high-fived him. “You should have seen your face, Chris, it looked like you had seen a ghost.”

 

“Yeah, I had a girlfriend,” Even explained, “But she didn’t blow her leg up with a mine, thank God.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Of course, how naive of Isak to believe that Even, being that attractive, wouldn’t have had girlfriends in the past. Also, how naïve of him to believe that he wouldn’t be straight. He had read online about problems gay guys face: the straight crush. He had already had a crush on Jonas, who was as straight as a ruler, but he didn’t want to feel that again. Ugh.

 

Yes, he had just met Even and didn’t know much about the boy, but he seemed nice, considering that he was trapped in Eva’s cabin for some Christmas mood party. The group spent the whole morning talking and then proceeded to decorate the whole cabin.

 

Sana and Noora were the ones obsessed with Christmas decoration and were in charge of the ‘activity’. Isak and Even ended up decorating the Christmas tree while Eva, Michael and Chris decorated the outside of the main door and the corridor. Noora, Sana and Vilde decorated the living room and their bedrooms.

 

Even sighed and crossed his arms, “Honestly Isak, you suck at this.”

 

Isak gasped and feigned being offended, “What’s so bad about my decoration technique?”

 

Even brought his hands to his head, “You’re just putting too many balls and snowmen hanging from one side of the tree,” Even said, exasperated.

 

“Okay, you do it, if you’re the master of Christmas decoration,” Isak said with a teasing smile.

 

Even moved some of the balls around, until everything was balanced. “See? Now the weight is the same all over the tree and it won’t fall.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Expert on Christmas decoration,” Isak said, raising his hands as if he were giving up. “But we still have to put a star on top of the tree.”

 

“Isak, you can’t sit on top of the tree.”

 

Isak squinted. _Why was he saying that_? “That’s corny,” he said, as he put the actual star on top of the tree. “Aaand… I think we’re done.”

 

Even switched on the lights of the tree, and Isak had to admit that they had done a good job, as well as the rest of their friends. The whole cabin looked like a house from one of those American Christmas films.

 

“So, now we have my favourite part of the day!” Vilde said with her hands in fists, clearly excited. “The cookie baking competition!” They all cheered and, somehow, Isak did so too. “As I told you, you had to bring a Christmassy pyjama or clothes for this weekend, so what if we put them on before the contest?”

 

When Vilde told him that he had to bring a jumper or jumper for the weekend, he almost dropped out. He wasn’t going to spend money on a pyjama. He asked Eskild, another Christmas fan, and he actually had a full body pyjama perfect for the occasion.

 

Isak put it on in the bathroom, looking at the full body mirror that Eva had there. The pyjama, with red and green stripes and red buttons, suited him perfectly.

 

The boy went out to find Vilde and Noora wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters, while the other girls and Mikael wore different kinds of pyjamas: with Santas broidered on them, deer or Christmas trees.

 

Even opened the door of one of the bedrooms and came out wearing…

 

The same fucking pyjamas that Isak was wearing, plus the Santa hat. Eva and Chris started laughing and Even, confused, looked around until he found Isak wearing exactly the same than him.

 

The older boy just smirked and approached, looking Isak up and down. He grabbed one of the buttons and pulled, the elastic fabric coming back against Isak’s skin. “It suits you.”

 

“I guess I could say the same,” Isak said with a smirk.

 

“I feel like we already know who will be one of the pairs for our cookie contest!” Vilde said. “Even and Isak together. Mikael with Eva, Noora with Chris and I’ll be with Sana.”

 

“And how are we supposed to bake with just one oven?” Mikael asked.

 

“We’ll take turns, and then there’ll be a jury with one member of every pair.”

 

“But then we will all vote for our team,” Even said; he had sat on the back of the sofa, arms crossed.

 

Vilde shook her head, as if she had already foreseen that. “By having one member of each team in the jury, it will be balanced. So, let’s start!”

 

They spread all over the kitchen and the living room while each team prepared the dough for their cookies. Even had found a bag of cocoa in a drawer, so Isak and him decided that they would use it for the flavour.

 

Isak was surprised at how easy it was to talk and be with Even; he almost felt like he knew him for years. They laughed, and stained each other with flour. It was Even who started, throwing some flour on Isak’s chest. So the boy used some cocoa powder which landed on Even’s _crotch_. The other boy didn’t seem to mind, though.

 

“Shall we add my secret ingredient?” Even whispered in his ear. Isak felt a shiver running down his spine.

 

“Please don’t say that it’s sperm,” Isak replied as he made a ball with the dough.

 

Even looked at him in disgust, “Eeeeew! You have a dirty mind!”

 

Isak looked at him, “If you knew my friend Magnus, you wouldn’t be surprised that I thought you were gonna say that. So, what’s that secret ingredient?”

 

Even tilted his head and left, and Isak followed behind; they climbed up the stairs and entered the bedroom they were going to share.

 

Even got a small plastic bag from his backpack.

 

Isak saw the content and rose his eyebrows, “Weed?” Even nodded. “You want to have everyone high after eating the cookies? Vilde will kill you.”

 

“No, we can just make two different balls of dough and add it only to one of it. Then we’ll have, ugh, weed-free cookies and normal cookies.”

 

Isak smirked, “I like your definition of normal.”

 

Once they had split the ball in two and had added the weed in one of them (making sure that nobody noticed), they realised that they had no cookie cutters with them. “Should we wait until everyone has used them?” Even proposed. “No? We can’t waste time,” Isak said as he cleaned his hands with a cloth. “Wow, you’re a competitive boy, aren’t you?” Even asked with a gleaming smile. Isak winked at him, “I’m just used to winning.”

 

“Should we make Santa hats?” Even suggested, to which Isak nodded, “I’ve never done any, but it looks easy.” The two boys started cutting the dough out into Santa hats, and they got a fair amount of them.

 

When they were done, Even burst out laughing. “What’s the matter?” Isak asked, not understanding what was going on.

 

“They look like dicks,” Even said.

 

“No, they don’t.”

 

“They do.”

 

Isak opened his mouth to reply but, instead, looked at the cookies and, well, yes, they _did_ look like penises. Sometimes the bottom was too thick and resembled the balls and in some hats the top was too thick.

 

“Fuck,” Isak said.

 

“They’re Christmassy cookie dicks,” Even joked.

 

“Just wait until Vilde sees this.”

 

“Oh, I’m eager to see her face.”

***

Everyone’s cookies looked amazing, except for Isak’s and Even’s. Sana had even asked them why they had shaped them like dicks.

 

“We’ve also cooked weed-free cookies for those of you who don’t like weed,” Isak explained while he played with the small white ball hanging from his Santa hat.

 

“You baked some cookies with _weed_?” Chris asked, incredulous. When Isak and Even nodded, she smiled, “That’s fucking brilliant!” She looked at Vilde while she pointed at the two boys, “They should win; we don’t need a jury.”

 

“And why did you make them look like dicks?” Vilde asked.

 

“They are _not_ dicks, they are Santa hats!” Isak moaned, and Even laughed next to him. “You’re all too obsessed with dicks.”

 

“And who isn’t?” Even said next to him. Isak looked at him and frowned but ignored the question.

 

In the end, after the jury was stablished, Mikael’s and Eva’s cookies were voted to be the best. They actually looked good (they had made cookies that resembled every contestant) and tasted even better.

 

Only Chris, Mikael, Even and Isak ended up eating the cookies with weed. They were sprawled over the sofas and the carpet before the fireplace. The relaxing feeling of the weed filled Isak’s brain; he saw Even and Chris laughing at some shit one of them had said, while Mikael had fallen asleep by the Christmas tree.

 

“Isak, are you okay?” Even asked, and Isak just nodded. “Your eyes are super red, dude.”

 

“It’s fine. I guess I’ll just be hungry in a few minutes but that’s it.”

 

And that’s exactly what happened to Even, Chris and Isak, who ended up eating the cookies the other girls hadn’t as well as crisps and every edible thing they found around. Mikael, on the other hand, was still peacefully sleeping on the carpet.

 

Once they had satisfied their hunger, they realized that the other girls had gone to bed; it was late. Mikael kept snoring on the floor, and Even felt bad and didn’t want to wake him up.

 

“If we leave him there he’ll have his back destroyed tomorrow morning,” Chris said. “We should at least place him on the sofa.”

 

That’s what they did, although Isak was too sleepy and wasn’t that helpful. Somehow, despite how heavy Mikael was, Chris and Even managed to put him on the sofa. The two teenagers high-fived. “That’s better,” Even said. “Shall we go to bed?” He said and turned around to find Isak sitting on a chair, elbow against his knee and his face on the palm of his hand.

 

“Good night, guys,” Chris whispered before disappearing up the stairs.

 

“Isak, we have to go to bed,” Even said in whispers, trying not to wake up Mikael.

 

“But I don’t want to walk up the stairs,” Isak moaned as he stood up. He took a few steps and bumped his head against Even’s shoulder. “Leave me here. I’ll sleep on that chair.”

 

“Isak, you’re high, and you can’t sleep on a chair.” Even wanted to laugh, the poor guy had lost his senses.

 

The younger boy didn’t reply. Even sighed, “Okay, I’m afraid I’ll have to do this.” Without Isak realizing, he was carrying him bride-style to the stairs. “I’m comfy here,” Isak said, eyes half-closed. Even laughed, “Well, I’m sorry but I’m not a bed.”

 

When they got to their bedroom, Even placed Isak carefully on the bed. Thank God he was already wearing his full body pyjamas. He covered the younger boy with the blanket and got underneath it in the other side of the bed. It had been a long day.

 

“Good night, Isak,” he whispered.

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Isak hummed. “G’night, Even.”


	2. Lørdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go ice-skating, do a snowball fight and the flirting increases.

 

When Isak woke up, his head ached.

 

“Fuck.” He looked around the room, his eyes getting used to the darkness, and he saw that he was alone, with the pillows all over the floor. He didn’t remember how he got in here; the last thing he has memories of was eating the cookies with weed with Mikael, Even and Chris.

 

He switched on the small lamp and found a small paper on the nightstand. It was folded; when he opened it, he found a note with beautiful calligraphy. _Of course_ , it was Even’s.

 

_I don’t have your number so I had to write this_

_As a millennial this feels weird_

_Tried to wake you up, but you kept groaning and throwing pillows at me_

_We’re downstairs having breakfast_

_-_ _Even_

 

Isak walked down the stairs to find everyone already in Eva’s kitchen. Without saying anything, he sat on a chair and grunted. “It’s that how you say _good morning_ in Isakish?” Eva joked.

 

Isak massaged his temples, “Please, Eva, I’m not in the mood.”

 

Even and Sana were frying some eggs while laughing. “But you slept well,” Even said. “I didn’t hear you wake up in the middle of the night, not even once.”

 

Noora stood and placed a plate with bacon and two fried eggs in front of Isak. _Takk_ , he said. “I think it was the cookies. I’m used to smoking weed, not eating it.” Isak said after taking a bite of one of the fried eggs. Fuck, they tasted good. “Are we going ice-skating?”

 

Vilde, who was sitting in front of him, nodded. “The ice is thick enough! It will help you feel better.”

 

“Hope so.”

 

***

 

Isak and Mikael were standing outside while waiting for the rest, with their ice skates on. Thankfully the cabin was next to the lake, or walking with them would be a nightmare. Isak’s ice skates, which Eva had lent him, were a bit tight on him, but it was okay.

 

“Are we all ready?” A voice shouted from behind them. Isak turned around to find Even standing in front of the door, posing, with his _pink_ ice skates.

 

Both Isak and Mikael laughed as the boy approached. “And those ice skates?” Isak asked. Even looked at the lake and placed a hand on Isak’s shoulder, “There’s nothing wrong with being a boy and wearing pink, Isak.”

 

Isak stared at Even with a wide smile. If Even already looked hot as fuck inside the cabin, now that he was outside, surrounded by snow, he looked even better. White enhanced his looks, he looked like a prince from a frozen land in a fantasy world.

 

When the whole group walked to the lake, Eva fell to the floor. While Vilde and the other girls laughed, Even offered Eva her hand. He ran his hand down her arm once she stood up, asking her if she was okay. Watching the scene, Isak felt a sting of jealousy in his chest for a boy _he had just met_. He couldn’t blame him, though, Eva was pretty. Hell, all the girls here were pretty. Isak gulped, looked away and proceeded to walk, talking with Mikael until they made it to the shore.

 

Isak had always like skating on frozen lakes. He loved the feeling of the cold wind caressing his cheeks and how he felt… free. He heard the girls sniggering behind him as Noora and Chris both fell right after getting on the ice; they didn’t skate that often.

 

“Have you ever played chasing someone on a frozen lake?” Even asked Isak.

 

“What? No?”

 

Even gave him a smirk. “Then, run.”

 

Isak laughed and started skating towards the centre of the lake, while Even trailed behind and tried to grab him from his jacket. Isak was good at skating, so he knew when to skid to avoid being caught and change his route. He heard Even swear behind him from time to time, when he thought that he was about to catch him but Isak slipped from his hands.

 

He finally caught him, and due to the speed they both fell on the ice, laughing, Isak on top of Even. “Thought I’d never catch you,” Even said, gasping, his cold breath visible in the air. Isak noticed that Even had his hands on his hips, and he had his hands on Even’s shoulders.

 

“I’m good at running away from weird men,” Isak winked at him, but Even slapped his ass, to Isak’s utter _shock_.  “Hey!” Isak said.

 

“I’m not a weird man, I’m just Even!” Even laughed underneath him.

 

“Well, I met you yesterday and now I’m sitting on top of you on a frozen lake.”

 

“That shows a lot of trust.”

 

“Yeah, and if we’re not careful the ice will break.”

 

“And we’ll die together from hypothermia,” Even joked.

 

“That’s sad.”

 

“No, it’s romantic.” Isak rolled his eyes at the comment. “Do you wanna go back to the shore?” Even asked. Isak looked behind him and found the rest of their friends ice skating near the shore. It looked so far away.

 

Isak groaned, “I’m tired, you’ve been chasing me for over ten minutes.” He placed his head on Even’s chest, finding a comfortable position. Even placed his hand over Isak’s beanie, bringing him even closer to his own.

 

“That’s what happens when you don’t give up.”

 

“I told you, I’m not used to losing.”

 

“You lost today.”

 

Isak smiled against Even’s chest. “Idiot.”

 

“Should we come back?” Even asked.

 

“Hmmm… I guess, or they’ll think we’re dead.”

 

“How romantic.”

 

***

 

Isak was chatting with Sana while coming back to the cabin when he felt a ball of snow hit his back. He turned around to find Michael laughing, bended. Isak kneeled and made a ball with his hands before throwing it to the brunette boy.

 

Sana kneeled on the floor and made a ball before throwing it to Even, who was standing by Mikael. Suddenly, the group of friends had split in two and a snowball fight had broken out. Vilde, Mikael, Even and Eva against Chris, Sana, Isak and Noora.

 

There was a rock that half-hid them from the other team’s balls, while the others had a fallen tree to hide behind. Vilde was the fastest when it came to throwing snowballs, while Sana’s were consistent and probably hurt whoever they hit.

 

In the end, they spent more time laughing than throwing balls. Isak’s jacket was covered in snow, and Noora’s strands of hair were completely white.

 

Isak was about to throw another ball to Vilde when a snowball hit him on his cheek. It hurt, and when it fell to the floor, he noticed that it had a small rock inside. _Shit!_ He heard someone shout.

 

“Are you okay?” Even said as he approached; he kneeled by Isak. The snowballs crossing the sky deceased.  Even held him softly from his chin. Isak had a small cut on his cheek and he could feel his cheek swelling. This was so _embarrassing_ , specially in front of _Even_.

 

“I’m sorry,” Even said as he helped Isak stand up.

 

“So it was you?” Isak asked.

 

“Uhh… yeah, but I didn’t realize there was a stone inside,” The older boy said as they walked towards the cabin. Even turned around, “Keep playing if you want, I’ll help Isak.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Isak said, but Even just told him that it was the least he could do.

Isak sat on the countertop while Even rummaged trough the drawers in the bathroom for a first-aid kit.

 

Even came back and stood between Isak’s legs, placing one of his hands on the right thigh. “This might sting a bit,” he said, as he carefully touched the cut with a gauze soaked in peroxide.

 

Isak grimaced but stayed still. Even’s face was right in front of his, their noses almost touching. Even looked at him in the eyes, so close, that Isak felt vulnerable. He looked away, but Even kept looking at him while he put a plaster on the cut.

 

“It might swell a bit,” Even said with his deep voice, “but it shouldn’t be too painful. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

 

Isak smiled, “It’s fine, really. It’s not like you put that stone inside on purporse… did you?” Even gasped as if he were offended and pushed Isak on his chest, “How dare you imply that I wanted to kill you?” Isak giggled.

 

***

The afternoon flew away and they were already preparing for a party. Eva had invited some friends, whose parents owned cabins in the nearby, to come as well.

 

However, “some friends”, as Eva had stated, turned out to be twenty people, so the cabin was overcrowded.

 

Isak had been dancing with Vilde and Even, although they were so close to each other due to the amount of people that it could barely be called dancing. With a tilt of his head, Even indicated Isak to go upstairs.

 

Even opened the door of the bedroom the girls were sharing to find two girls making out. “Get out,” he ordered. Once they had the bedroom for their own, he closed the door behind him.

 

He got some joints from his pocket and rose his eyebrows with a smile, “It’s the least I can do for destroying your pretty face.”

 

Isak laughed, “So you’re trying to buy my friendship?”

 

“Kind of,” Even said. He was sitting now on the windowsill, looking at Isak while he lit up the joint that he had between his plump lips. Isak sat on the other side, mesmerized by the beauty he had in front of him.

 

Even handed him the joint, and Isak took a drag before breathing out, the smoke floating between them. “The music was shit,” Isak said to break the silence.

 

“You don’t like pop?”

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“I love pop.”

 

“Why I’m not surprised?” Isak replied while giving Even the joint back.

 

“What do you listen to, then?”

 

“Country music.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Even said while looking out the window. Isak laughed. “You look like the kind of kid who listens to rap while walking down the street to feel edgy.”

 

“That’s actually a great description of my personality, listening to rap while walking down the street.” He laughed.

 

“You should probably listen to the _Pretty Woman_ song, suits you better.” Isak _blushed_. It’s not like he had rosy cheeks, no, he felt his face _boil_. What was Even doing by complimenting him? “But anyways, since you like rap, do you listen to Nas?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

Even tried to hold his laughter, without success. “You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“You are! You don’t know Nas. I know when someone lies, you know that I’m the master of lying.”

 

“So when you talked about my pretty face, were you lying?”

 

“Oh, no, I certainly wasn’t.”


	3. Søndag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Love Actually cuddled together and sharing blankets by the bonfire doesn't help Isak with his crush on Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is quite short, but fluffy hehe

As Vilde’s plan had predicted, everyone had a hangover on Sunday morning. Isak had drunk too much before and while he danced with Vilde and Even; the weed didn’t help either. The last thing Isak remembered was the conversation in which Even confessed that he was being honest when he called him pretty (he still blushed when he thought about it) and Noora leaving with a guy right after Even and Isak had climbed down the stairs to see how the party was going.

 

Isak was in the sofas with Even and Vilde, all of them trying to get through their hangovers. “Does anyone have an aspirin?” Isak asked. Vilde mumbled something about having some in the bathroom. It was already late in the morning, probably around half past one or so.

 

Isak filled a glass with water and took one aspirin. Hopefully it’d alleviate the headache he had. When he was leaving the bathroom, the main door opened and closed, creaking, and Noora entered the living room.

 

“Hei,” Isak said, startling the girl.

 

“Hi; is still everyone asleep?” She asked.

 

“Probably, we were all too drunk. And you, did you have fun?” He rose his eyebrows with a knowing smile.

  
“Can’t complain.” The girl looked around the living room to see Even and Vilde still asleep. There was no noise either coming from upstairs. “I’ll prepare lunch.”

 

“Let me help you.”

 

Isak and Noora didn’t really cook together when they were at the kollektiv, basically because the girl claimed that Isak always ruined the food. She was right, though, Isak sucked at cooking. That’s why he only dedicated himself to cutting vegetables into pieces. Noora said that eating veggies and water was the best for a hangover, so a vegetable broth would be perfect.

 

“Look who is back,” Even said with a wide grin when he entered the kitchen with his pyjamas on. His hair was completely dishevelled and his sleepy eyes made him look cuter than ever. Ugh. Isak wanted to die. The older boy sat on the countertop and removed the cover on the pot, smelling the content. “Smells nice,” he said, and looked at Noora. “So, you have to tell us everything.”

 

The girl rolled her eyes, but smiled, “Nothing happened, I swear. We were both too drunk. But, anyways, what about you two? I saw you entering a room on your own.”

 

Isak could feel himself blushing, and looked down. “Actually, Noora, Isak and I were enjoying some weed and talking about music.” Noora rose her eyebrows, “You also listen to that shitty rap music Isak blasts in his bedroom?” Isak was about to complain, but Even laughed. “It’s not shitty, Isak has a good music taste, even if he doesn’t like pop. Hell, I’m sure he has a pretty good taste in every other field in life,” Even winked at him.

 

 _Oh God_.

 

Noora looked at the two of them while biting her lip, trying to hold her laughter. “I… I should probably wake everyone else, the food is almost ready.”

 

The group of friends had lunch together, in different states of drunkenness. They didn’t talk that much, because they weren’t really in the mood, except for Vilde and Mikael, of course, who were just two blabbermouths.

 

After that they made some hot chocolate and popcorn. Mikael had the idea of covering the popcorn in chocolate and cooking them.

 

Isak was the last one to leave the room because he had been filling his cup of chocolate. He saw that all the sofas were now occupied by his friends. Even, who was on a footrest armchair on his own, noticed and tapped next to him. It wasn’t like there was that much space, but he wouldn’t say no to being sitting _literally_ next to Even.

 

The older boy covered them both with a blanket. It wasn’t the best position, really, considering that there wasn’t much space for Isak to rest his head on and he had his knees flexed.

 

“You can put your head on my chest, it’s fine,” Even said to him, so Isak did so; like when they were at the frozen lake. Sana gave him a knowing look when Even didn’t notice, and Isak just stuck his tongue out. Mikael, when Isak didn’t notice, gave his best friend a thumbs up.

 

“Have you ever watched 'Love Actually'?” Even asked against his golden hair when the film started playing.  Isak shook his head on Even’s chest. “Never been a fan of romantic films.”

 

“We tried forcing him to watch it, but he always refused,” Eva said, “But now he’s trapped.”

 

“Love Actually is like the second best film in history,” Even said. He began playing with Isak’s hair, without noticing, and Isak wanted to _purr_.

 

“And what’s the best one?” Isak asked, trying to concentrate.

 

“Romeo + Juliet, of course.” Noora shushed them, and Isak rolled his eyes. “Of course you like romantic films.” Noora shushed them again.

 

They kept watching the film while drinking their chocolate, Even still playing with Isak’s hair, absent-minded.

 

“Why are some of the stories so sad?” Isak asked after a while; a tear had formed in the corner of his eye, and he hastened to clean it before anyone else noticed.

 

“A romantic story always ends in tragedy,” Even said.

 

“Don’t say that,” Isak whispered back.

 

“But it’s true, look at Eva’s and Jonas’ relationship,” Vilde said from the sofa, which earned her a slap on her arm from the ginger girl.

 

The film ended with Noora, Chris, Sana and Isak with tears on their eyes (these last two would deny it).

 

 “Should we eat some marshmallows by a bonfire outside?” Mikael suggested. It was a crazy idea, considering that it was freezing cold outside, but, somehow, they all agreed.

 

Once outside, even by the fire, Isak could feel his teeth chatter. The log he was sitting on was damp, which didn’t help either.

 

Even, who had gone inside to bring blankets for everyone, came out and sat next to him, after handing one blanket every two people. He covered Isak and himself with the blanket and sat closer to Isak. “Better now?” He asked. How was he going to be better now that Even’s knee was brushing the flesh under his thighs?

 

They cooked the marshmallows by the fire; Isak doesn’t remember what they talked about, he was too busy stealing glances of Even. Somehow he looked even more attractive now with the shadows of the flames dancing on his face and the fire reflecting on his blue eyes.

 

“This is so American,” Isak said in the middle of the conversation.

  
“What’s wrong with Americans?” Even asked him with a teasing smile while he rose his eyebrows.

 

“My friend Jonas, Eva’s ex, would say some shit on how American imperialism has flooded our culture so much that eating marshmallows by a bonfire has erased our own identity.”

 

“He sounds clever,” Mikael replied from the other side of the fire.

 

“I’m pretty sure you two would like each other,” Eva told Mikael while she placed another marshmallow over the fire.

 

“So… your friend Jonas is just another woke white guy, right?” Even said, and Isak pushed his shoulder with his own.

 

“Don’t insult Jonas!” Isak said. “Or tonight you’ll sleep on the sofa.”

 

Even laughed and deposited his hand on Isak’s knee. _Oh God_. “As if you’d ever allow that.”

 

Chris was looking at them both, almost hypnotised. “God, when did you two get married?” Sana and Noora both started laughing, and Even and Isak, who were both blushing, looked down and tried to lead the conversation somewhere else.


	4. Mandag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of the cabin get a New Year kiss, others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (finally!!)
> 
> happy new year to all of you who read, comment or leave kudos in my stories. means a lot!

Today was the last day of the year. So many things had changed for Isak. He had come out of the closet a few months ago, he was living with Noora, Linn and Eskild, he was now kissing boys at parties, instead of girls that didn’t make him feel butterflies in his tummy; he was happy. And now, in less than a week, he had developed a crush for _Even_ , who he had just met.

 

The thing is, Isak and Even _did_ things only married couple did, even if they’d only met two days ago. That night Even had helped him remove the plaster Isak had on his cheek due to the cut Even had caused him. They were also wearing their matching pyjamas, they had always slept on the same side of the bed since they got there (Mikael, for some reason, decided that he’d sleep on the sofa and left them both on their own). Hell, they were even sharing clothes –the first time it happened, Even hadn’t noticed that he had put Isak’s jumper on, but after that they laughed and shared everything.

 

That night was New Year’s Eve. They weren’t doing that much, just celebrating it in Eva’s cabin. To be honest, they were all exhausted after the few days they had spent there. The hangovers didn’t help either.

 

“I just can’t believe I’m not having a New Year Kiss tonight,” Eva moaned while she filed her nails on the sofa.

 

“I can be your New Year Kiss,” Vilde proposed. “Next time we have to bring more guys.”

 

Sana, who was chatting on her phone, looked up. “… Next time?”

 

Vilde looked at her, “Of course! This will become a tradition; until the day we die!”

 

 

***

 

The members of the house were all busy, climbing and walking down the stairs, opening and closing doors behind them or just lazily hanging out while they waited for midnight.

 

Mikael had pushed Even inside an empty room. Considering its size and the things that one could fine there, it was probably a storage room.

 

“What do you want?” Even asked in whispers.

 

“We need to talk about Isak,” Mikael whispered back. Even looked at the door. “Don’t worry, he’s showering now.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to do it!” Even groaned and hit his head against the wall behind him. “That’s what we’re here for, remember?”

 

Even nodded. “What- what if he doesn’t like me back?” Mikael rolled his eyes at the comment, “Dude, he literally flusters whenever you’re near him.”

 

Even sighed.

 

“We’re not spending the whole New Year’s Eve weekened here for you not to do anything. Yesterday you said tomorrow. Just do it tonight, have some guts.”

 

Even sighed again and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

The pizzas they had ordered finally arrived, after more than an hour (not to blame the pizza guy, considering that they were in the middle of the forest).

 

“What are your new year’s resolutions?” Even asked Isak. They were on the carpet, with their backs against the sofa, while they ate their slices of pizza. Isak had his thigh over Even’s. Everyone was also scattered all over the place.

 

“Studying harder, I guess, so that I can study Physics. You?”

 

“Stop being single and moving out from my parents’, I guess. Oh, and reading Shakespeare’s complete bibliography.”

 

Isak laughed, “We’re two different kind of people.”

 

Even had noticed how _good_ Isak looked that night. He was wearing a grey shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a pair of tight black jeans. Even, on the other hand, went for a black red jumper and a pair of corduroy pants.

 

“My resolution is going to the gym every week,” said Vilde while grabbing another slice of pizza. “No more pizza, starting tomorrow.”

 

“But you look _great_ ,” Even said to the girl, who blushed and thanked him.

 

“And I’m going vegan,” Noora announced. It didn’t surprise the group, though.

 

“I’ll try and help others,” Eva said, “specially those near me. And I’ll improve my Spanish.”

 

“Ugh, I also need to improve my German,” Chris said. “And I’ll probably look for a boyfriend.” She winked at Even, who laughed.

 

Sana looked at them with a stern look. “My resolution for the new year is not having any resolution because I never accomplish them.”

 

“Mine is helping my best friends reach their goals,” said Mikael.

 

Mikael gave Even _the_ look and winked, and Even just nodded and looked away. He had to do it. Soon it’d be midnight.

 

They had switched on the TV to follow the countdown. They were all standing in front of the TV, Even and Isak standing next to each other and a little bit behind.

 

_50 seconds._

 

Even gulped and looked at Isak. “Isak, do you remember when we played two truths and one tale?”

 

Isak frowned again. “Why are you bringing that up now?”

 

“Can we play now?”

 

_30 seconds._

 

“Even, shouldn’t we focus on-“

 

“Try and guess. I’m single.”

 

Isak looked at Even in confusion, who had placed his hands on Isak’s arms. A few seconds of silence passed.

 

_20 seconds._

 

“I’m not straight.”

 

_10 seconds._

 

 “I’m actually here because I enjoy all the Christmassy activities, that’s the reason I joined Kosegruppa.” Isak was staring at him, his eyes full of confusion. Their groups of friends were shouting the numbers. _5 seconds_. “And you’re _not_ the reason I’m here.”

 

_2 seconds._

 

Isak didn’t say anything, but finally understood everything. He just grabbed Even’s face and kissed him. Their lips touched in the last second of 2018, and continued to be glued in the first second of 2019. Even smiled in the kiss, before he placed his arms around Isak’s waist and brought him closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Isak took the chance to bury his hand in Even’s mane of hair. It was a soft kiss, but there was much that had not been said in it. Even bit Isak’s lip before his tongue entered Isak’s mouth, who hummed. This was perfect. The perfect amount of saliva, and Even’s lips were soft, just as he had imagined they would every time he got lost in his thoughts while he was staring at them.

 

Their friends were shouting _Happy New Year!_ , until Eva shrieked when she noticed that the two boys were glued to each other. They all started either shouting or clapping while the two boys kissed, almost out of breath.

 

Even finally broke the kiss, smiling. Isak returned the smile before giving Even a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“At least someone got a New Year kiss!” Vilde said among the cheering. Mikael hugged his best friend and shook his hand while Noora hugged Isak. After that, and once everyone had calmed and chatted about how it was about time they kissed, Even and Isak sat on the sofa with Isak’s head on the older boy’s chest, both of them oblivious to what their friends were saying.

 

“So… I guess you’ve just accomplished one of your resolutions?” Isak asked.

 

Even looked down to the boy and smiled, “Really? Which one? I’m still living with my parents and haven’t read all of Shakespeare’s plays.”

 

Isak played with the collar of Even’s jumper. “That can wait, but you can start the year by not being single.”

 

Even gave him a warm smile. “Kiss me again.”

 

And they kissed.


	5. Tirsdag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even wake up after New Year. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the amazing feedback! i'm posting this with a hangover but you deserve it!

“So you came here just because you had a crush on me?” Isak asked the next morning. The two boys were still in bed, under the blankets, Isak’s face on the crook of Even’s neck. They had drunk too much alcohol while they danced together, everyone had.

 

Even hummed against Isak’s hair in response. “That’s why I went to Kosegruppa. But then you stopped coming, and I only saw you in the corridors. Sana told me you were coming here and of course I had to come.”

 

“If you really think about it, it’s kind of creepy.” Isak was now placing kisses on Even’s neck. The older boy had left some hickeys on Isak’s neck the previous night, well, morning, they had all gone to bed quite late.

 

“No, it’s not! I had to try my luck.” Even was rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s back.

 

“Next time you could, I don’t know, say hi in the break and ask for my phone number?”

 

“I didn’t know if you were into guys, only that you were cute. Besides, I always tried to talk to you when I saw you at parties or in school, but you were either with your friends or I was too nervous to even form a sentence.”

 

“So being trapped with me for a whole weekend would give you the courage?” Isak was kissing Even’s collarbone.

 

“I mean, I would have to talk to you and Mikael was here to make sure that I wouldn’t chicken out.” He was caressing Isak’s cheek with the back of his index finger.

 

“Hmm… I’ll thank Mikael for forcing you to actually do something about your crush.”

 

Isak looked up and rubbed his nose against Even's. “Wait until I tell Jonas, he’ll be ecstatic.”

 

“Isn’t that your woke friend?” Isak hummed.

 

“Even, I… I’ve never dated a boy.” He had to be honest with him, he didn’t want to be a disappointment. These thoughts had been bugging him since they went to bed. “What if-?”

 

“Shh. Isak, it’s fine. Focus on the present. We’re here, it’s Christmas and we’re going to start 2019 together.”

 

Isak smiled. “Together.”


End file.
